You've Got Me
by NeonLlamasGoRAWR
Summary: Jasper is upset. So Henry decides to give him a pep talk...and a few other things.. SLASH


**Warning this has SLASH. Meaning Male/Male. Dont like? Dont read. Simple.**

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!_

_Pairing: Jasper/Henry_

_Show: Unnatural History_

* * *

Jasper sighed as he walked into his bedroom. He slipped his backpack of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He took a seat at his desk and laid his head down. Henry walked in looking confused. Jasper sighed again. Henry put his hand on Jasper's shoulder and shook him lightly. Jasper looked up glumly.

"Whats wrong Jasper?" Henry asked conerned.

"Nothing" he said and he shook Henry's hand off his shoulder.

Henry crossed his arms. He knew something was up with Jasper. Normally Jasper would be studying for the latest test but instead he was acting all depressed. Henry wasn't gonna give up until he found out the real reason why Jasper was like this.

"Jasper, I know somethings wrong just tell me" Henry said.

Jasper lifted his head off his desk. He sat there for a moment deciding whether or not he should tell Henry.

"No one likes me" He mumbled. Henry couldnt undestand him.

"What?" Henry asked.

"No one likes me" Jasper said. His voice was just above a whisper.

"Of course they do. I like you. Maggie likes y-"

"No I mean no girls like me" Jasper said annoyed that Henry didnt get what he was saying.

"Maggie does" Henry said. He was confused. Why would Jasper think no one likes him? He and Maggie hang out with him all the time.

"I mean no girls want to date me or..or.. anything" Jasper said while laying his head back on his desk.

"Oh.." Henry slowly said. Now that he thinks about it he's never seen Jasper hang out with any other girls besides Maggie. This made Henry curious. Why wouldn't any girls like Jasper? He's very likeable. Sure he has a quick temper but still...

"Why would you think that? Im sure there are girls out there who wou-"

"No, no one likes me. Let's face it. Im just not the kind of guy girls would fall for" Jasper mumbled.

Henry shook his head.

"Jasper you are perfectly likeable" Henry said smiling.

Jasper slowly lifted his head up.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Of course! I mean your eyes are breath taking, you've got a smile that could knock anyone off their feet and you've got that cute Jacob Biber haircut" Henry replied while putting his hand back on Jasper's shoulder.

"Um..Its Justin Bieber..and you really think that?" Jasper said finally smiling.

"Totally and you know if I were a girl I'd definetly date you"

Jasper stood up facing Henry.

"You know...you dont have to be a girl" Jasper said smirking.

Henry thought for a moment and then he leaned in and kissed Jasper right on the lips. Jasper was shocked at first then he put his arms on Henry's waist, pulling him in closer. Henry was a little confused. He wasnt sure what to do. He had never kissed anyone, let alone a guy. So he let Jasper do the work. Jasper ran his tongue over Henry's lips. Of course Henry didn't know what to do. So he did the same as Jasper and ran his tongue over his lips. Jasper opened his mouth and touched his tongue with Henry's. Henry moaned. He really liked this feeling.

Jasper stopped kissing Henry for a minute and pulled him over to his bed. Jasper laid down and Henry crawled ontop of him. They had started kissing again. Henry didnt know where to put his hands so he let them wander around. Once in a while they would touch Jasper. Suddenly Jasper gasped. Henry pulled back and gave Jasper a confused look. He then looked down at his hand and noticed he was touching Jasper's...area. He pulled his hand back and blushed a deep red.

"H-Henry do that again" Jasper said while bringing Henry in for another kiss.

Henry slowly touched Jasper again. This time instead of just touching him he started rubbing him. Jasper moaned. Henry smiled and starting moving his hand faster.

"Mm Henry yesssss" Jasper said as he started to pant.

"W-wait Henry" Jasper said while pushing Henry's hand away.

Henry was confused. Did he do something wrong? Then he saw that Jasper was unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off. Henry helped him pull them down. Jasper started to take his boxers off until Henry stopped him.

"Allow me" said Henry as he pulled Jasper's boxers down. Once his boxers were completely off Henry froze. Now what do I do? He thought. Its...huge.

"Henry...touch..me" Jasper said while looking up at Henry.

Henry slowly reached forward and grabbed Jasper's throbbing member. He began to pump him. Slowly at first but then he got used to it. So he started to pick up the pace. Faster and faster Henry contined to pump Jasper. Judging by the erotic sounds that Jasper was making, Henry thought that he was doing a pretty good job.

"Oh god Henry...ohhh" Jasper said while biting his lip.

Henry stared at Jasper the entire time. He loved the faces he made. It was almost enough to make himself moan...almost.

Henry wasn't sure what he should do now. He wanted to please Jasper more. He loved it when he moaned his name. Then, without thinking, Henry took his hand off of Jasper and replaced it with his mouth. He knew he had done the right thing because Jasper had made the sexiest noise he had ever heard.

"God Henry" Jasper said breathlessly while Henry dragged his tongue up and down Jasper's shaft.

"Henry mm faster" Jasper told him. Instead of speeding up he slowed down. Which drove Jasper crazy. After a few mintues of this Jasper could feel himself building up.

"Henry I-Im gonna cum" he said panting. Henry didn't even have time to ask him what that meant because Jasper had shot his load right into Henry's mouth.

It tasted weird to Henry but he kinda liked it. He swallowed it until there was none left. Henry lifted his head up and licked his lips clean.

"See Jasper, who cares if girls dont like you...you've got me" Henry said as he smiled.

Jasper smiled too and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
